1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to novelty devices, specifically to water-actuated novelty devices that feature an erectile member.
2. Prior Art
Various novelty devices are known wherein the application of water causes the device to perform a mechanical function. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,569 to Palau discloses a method for making objects that expand when immersed in water. Both U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,718 to Joo and U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,835 to Boyd disclose ways of making an artificial flower that blooms when given water. And U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,531 to Snaper, et al. discloses a telescoping device that elongates when placed in water. None of these inventions, however, disclose a water-actuated flexible member that changes its state from flaccid to erect upon the application of water.
The present invention makes special use of a hydrophilic material placed inside a flexible tube. Upon absorbing water, the hydrophilic material swells; this internally pressurizes the tube, causing it to become erect. While the principle of internally pressurizing a flexible tube to induce erection is well-known in the arts, the present invention distinguishes itself by the technique used to achieve that result. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,792 to Trick discloses a penile implant that achieves erection by having a fluid pumped into it. While the penile implant requires the use of a pump, the erectile device of the present invention needs only the application of water.
One embodiment of the present invention is an artificial flower with an erectile stem. In this embodiment, a desirable feature is for the flower to be able to dispense a floral scent or other fragrance. Various inventors have sought to combine scent-dispensing mechanisms with artificial flowers. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,733 to Stanley, III; U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,102 to Chong; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,991 to Kim. However, none of these inventions describe a scent-dispensing mechanism combined with an artificial flower that has an erectile stem.